In the past, it has been known to provide a truss seat and anchor assembly wherein a channel is provided with an anchor strap riveted to one of two opposite channel walls. In use, such an assembly is provided to cradle the end zone of a roof truss or wood joist on a concrete tie beam forming an upper wall portion of a building. The web of the channel serves as a barrier to keep the wood of the truss or joist out of contact with the upper surface of the concrete protecting it from moisture. In use, a lower end of the anchor strap is embedded in the concrete of the tie beam when wet and an upper end is bent over the roof truss or wood joist so that headed nails can be passed through the anchor strap on opposite sides of the roof truss or wood joist. In the past, the anchor straps were secured to the channels in order to maintain the assembly conveniently together until installed. Usually, the straps were secured to the channel by means of a rivet. The rivet serves no function in the use of the assembly but is for the purpose of securing the strap and the channel together prior to use.
In a hurricane, it has been found that there is often a failure of the zone of connection of the roof truss and/or truss seat and anchor assembly. This is primarily due to the generally upwardly directed forces causing the roof to fly upwardly away from the tie beam as opposed to the generally downwardly directed forces as is characteristic in an earthquake.
As in the present invention, it has been determined that two anchor straps riveted or otherwise adjustably connected in spaced longitudinal relation to one another with respect to the central web portion of the channel length will provide increased resistance to upwardly directed forces by hurricane strength winds. Further, it has been determined that longitudinally spacing of the straps along the length of the channel will resist wood fracture but nevertheless increase the strength of resistance to such wind forces.